


Something New

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupping, Erotic Massage, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You and Dean try out something new in the bedroom.





	Something New

“Feels so _good,”_  you mumble into the sheets and as Dean’s strong fingers skillfully work out the tension in your back. “S’was such a good idea…”

Dean chuckles above you, slides his hands through the slick oil coating your flesh. “Hell yeah,” he agrees, trailing his fingertips over the soft curve of your ass.

You’re so relaxed that you can feel the fuzzy tug of sleep pulling at you despite Dean’s electric touch, and the low light of the surrounding flickering candles further lulls you into the sweet nothing of unconsciousness.

Two warm-wet fingers tap at your cheek. “Nuh-uh, stay awake for me, baby. Wantcha to feel this.”

He nudges your legs further apart with his hand and then you feel the press of almost-too-hot glass cup at your right inner thigh. It feels _amazing,_ the heat of it seeming to travel up the stretch of your leg to settle right inside your cunt.

“Fuck,” you whisper, can feel yourself twitch.

“Good?” he checks.

 _“So_  good.”

He adds another, just in front of the first, dangerously close to where you’re empty and aching. You’re flushed all over and trembling by the time he finishes with your left thigh, and it’s such a  _strange_  feeling; your flesh rising up into the vacuum of the cups.

“You okay?” Dean asks, and you can barely manage a muffled ‘uh-huh’ with the heat thrumming and swirling inside you.

Your blood pulses under what’s sure to be red rings dotting your thighs when Dean removes the cups, and your swelling clit bleats in time with it.

You’re panting into the sheets as sweat beads at your hairline and above your lip.

“Need somethin’?” Dean rasps, and you can feel his knees push at your thighs as he settles between your legs.

“Fuck, yes,” you breathe. “You know I do…”

And then his heavy cock is nudging at your entrance, one hand braced beside your shoulder as he lines himself up.

“Shit,” he groans as he pushes into you. “So glad we decided to try something new.”


End file.
